Will it be Goku?! or Zamas?!
Goku?! or Zamasu?! is the 25th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Goku as a Completed Super Saiyan Blue is still fighting against Fused Zamasu. Despite Goku's body weakening, he is not letting up on his attacks and is attacking Fused Zamasu relentlessly in order to prevent him from regenerating. Goku acknowledges that his body will not be able to keep up much longer, something also noted by Vegeta. Goku prepares to unleash a final attack, with Vegeta noting that since Goku is transferring the entirety of Blue's energy into his fist, this next attack will be his last. Fused Zamasu rips off his top and grows angry and powers up, threatening to destroy the entire galaxy. Vegeta notes that since Fused Zamasu is letting out an immense amount of his energy when his mind is blinded by rage, his body will be unable to cope with the stress despite his Immortality. The two charge at each other, with Goku dodging Fused Zamasu's attack and appearing behind him, using an incompleted version of Beerus' Destruction technique. Fused Zamasu's body begins to disintegrate, but before it fully does, he quickly opens a Portal and grabs Future Mai, using her as a human shield. Before Future Mai is affected by the attack, Goku is forced to stop it, and Fused Zamasu used the opportunity to land a heavy blow on the Saiyan, and Goku is knocked away and faints from exhausting his body. Fused Zamasu then regenerates his body and then his clothing, showing disdain for having to use such crude methods as a "God". Fused Zamasu prepares to finish off Future Mai, but Future Trunks, in his Super Saiyan 2 form, quickly charges at him. Fused Zamasu easily knocks him out with an Invisible Eye Blast. Vegeta quietly accepts that it's all over, and with Goku, Future Trunks, and Future Mai knocked out cold, Fused Zamasu prepares to destroy the Earth, until he begins to defuse into Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Shin immediately realizes it has been an hour since the two fused. However, Goku Black and Future Zamasu are apparently fighting the defusion, staying incompletely bound together. Gowasu speculates that since the two are originally Zamasu, the fusion has bound them on a cellular level and they are preventing the defusion. Goku is surprised by this and wonders what's happening since they are supposed to defuse. However, Future Trunks suddenly slices the two apart with his sword. When the two are separated, Future Trunks takes the opportunity to fatally stab the unconscious Goku Black through the chest, saying it is over for him. When the group prepares to celebrate the apparent defeat of Goku Black, Goku Black suddenly wakes up and blasts Future Trunks on the back. Goku is shocked and recalls that Goku Black was not supposed to be immortal, and Goku Black extracts Future Trunks' sword from his body and shatters it. Goku Black also reveals that he was Fused Zamasu, taking on Goku Black's form to fool the Saiyans. Future Zamasu, standing behind Goku, also reveals he is actually Fused Zamasu, and the two Fused Zamasu beat Goku around. Shin shows despair upon learning that there are two immortal Zamasus. Seeing this, and looking at Future Mai and Future Trunks on the ground knocked out, drives Vegeta over the edge and he angrily turns Super Saiyan Blue and attacks. Vegeta knocks Goku out of Fused Zamasu's grasp and begins charging up, and Future Trunks wakes up and shields Future Mai with his body. Vegeta launches a massive attack, Gamma Burst Flash, destroying the two Fused Zamasu and causing destruction to the surrounding area. Future Trunks reminds Vegeta about his weakened body and using such a devastating attack in his current state is dangerous. Fused Zamasu has been blown to pieces, but Goku reminds Vegeta that he'll just regenerate again. Shin and Gowasu teleports and grabs the group, preparing to escape with them while they have the chance. Goku hesitates, saying they can't leave Fused Zamasu to do as he pleases, but the group is shocked to see that Fused Zamasu multiplied even further to create an army of himself. Appearances Characters *Goku *Fused Zamasu **Future Zamasu **Goku Black *Gowasu *Shin *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Future Mai *Infinite Zamasu Locations *Earth (alternate timeline) **West City Transformations *Completed Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rosé *Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 *Light of Justice *Fused Zamasu/Infinite Zamasu *Super Saiyan Blue Battles *Goku (Completed Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu *Future Trunks (Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) vs. Fused Zamasu (Grotesque) *Future Trunks (Strengthened Super Saiyan 2/Base) vs. Goku Black *Goku vs. Goku Black (Fused Zamasu/Infinite Zamasu) and Future Zamasu (Fused Zamasu/Infinite Zamasu) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Fused Zamasu/Infinite Zamasu) and Future Zamasu (Fused Zamasu/Infinite Zamasu) Anime and Manga differences None of the events in the manga occur in the anime, except for the occurrence of Fused Zamasu's Grotesque form being due to catastrophic mutations, and the birth of Infinite Zamasu. * Goku attempts to kill Fused Zamasu with Destruction, but is forced to stop due to Zamasu using Future Mai as a human shield. * Vegeta uses a new technique never shown in the anime, the Gamma Burst Flash, which he uses against Fused Zamasu. * Black and Zamasu are defused, but his immortality tries to regenerate into Fused Zamasu, resulting in Fused Zamasu transforming into an amalgam between the fusses. ** After the defusing, Black and Zamasu each transform back into their fusion and start multiplying infinitely. ca:Capítol 25 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters